Blood
by AnimeFanatic27
Summary: Song fic. MahiruNozomu. Nozomu's having trouble coming up with a new song for his late night show when he realizes he's not alone in the house. Peeking in the kitchen he finds Mahiru humming an unfamiliar tune. But this tune becomes a source of trouble...


Summary: Song-fic. Nozomu/Mahiru

Disclaimer: I do not own Mikan no Tsuki.

**B**LOOD

He sat at his desk staring out the window in utter frustration as well as an uncharacteristic annoyance. It'd never been this difficult before. For anyone of the lunar race singing and almost anything vocally came rather naturally and it wasn't uncommon for song writing to be included, this was especially so for himself. Usually he would be able to sit there and in little more then an hour, have at least lyrics near perfection. But today…today was different for some odd reason or another and it puzzled him beyond comparison.

Sighing once more he ran a hand through his sleek blonde locks as a question of whether or not to give up for now arose to his thoughts. Shaking his head he stood, stretching out the nasty kinks that were beginning to form in his worn down body. That's when he heard something coming from downstairs. His brow furrowed as he pondered as to who, or what, it was that could possibly be making the noise.

Making his way downstairs he thought of just where it was the rest of the occupants of the Moonshine were at the moment. Misoka had spoken of business at the Moon Palace, while Master Oboro and Katsura had mentioned something about a psychiatrist or therapist for Mitsuru. Akira had gone out shopping and was most likely being sidetracked by numerous stalls selling his favorite sweets and Mahiru wasn't due home from club activities for at least another hour or so. That left little old him with the house all to himself.

As he reached the last step a strange aroma filled his nostrils. He was no longer in wonderment but rather cautiously intrigued as to what the Moonshine's newest visitor was doing in the kitchen. Shrugging it off he decided to follow his nose and find out. When he arrived at the kitchen door he was pleasantly surprised to see his favorite blonde haired princess home early from the after school activities that seemed to always keep her so busy. He chuckled as he watched, unbeknownst to her, hum an unfamiliar tune, hips swaying in time to the music and sending him reeling into a trance like state. He was mesmerized by her dancing as she threw a few ingredients into a bowl. While he'd been left staring intently at her, he'd never realized that she'd turned around and caught him staring.

"Nozomu?" She flushed, her voice soft in embarrassment that she'd been discovered dancing in the kitchen. Nozomu shook his head placing his usual smirk on his face.

"Hai?" He answered her call.

"Anno…" She seemed at a loss for words. But it didn't stay that way for long until Nozomu ended the silence.

"Oh… I apologize for startling you Mahiru-chan. I just heard you down here in the kitchen and wondered what was going on. I wasn't quite expecting you home yet." Nozomu explained his actions while he peered around her trying to get a sight of what it was she'd been preparing to cook.

"Oh! Sorry about that I didn't think anyone had been home, I called out when I first came in but you must not have heard me…" She paused looking around for another conversation starter, while Nozomu smiled at the way she looked when she was all flustered like this.

"Ah! So what are you doing home so early, if you don't mind my asking?" He asked hoping to clear the rising embarrassment she was feeling.

"Oh yea!" She chuckled, the flush beginning to drain from her cheeks. "Coach had some meeting to go to and didn't want to chance leaving us alone so he called practice early today… As for this stuff…" She motioned to the various utensils and seemingly endless amounts of ingredients stock piled behind her. "I thought I'd try to surprise everyone when they got back so I decided to make dinner." Mahiru finished with a timid but proud smile on her face.

"That was so thoughtful of you Mahiru-chan!" He cooed flashing a smile. Her cheeks tinged a light pink in modesty.

"Well I just thought it might be nice to have dinner on the table when you guys got back you know?" Nozomu nodded his agreement as a thought struck him.

"Mahiru-chan, I need to know what that song was you were humming when I first walked into the kitchen?!" Mahiru jumped back a little in surprise at the seemingly severity in his voice but shook it off as the tinge on her cheeks grew.

"Oh nothing really, just…" she stopped as if waiting for permission to continue.

"Just what?" Nozomu urged.

"Just something my Aunt used to hum to me to get me to sleep at night."

"You mean it has no lyrics?" Nozomu was slightly surprised when she nodded, for reasons he would not share yet. "Could you do me a favor and hum it to me again while we finish dinner up?" Mahiru nearly gaped at his request. Hum to an audience was not something she was used to doing

"Me? Sing? To you?"

"Sure, I got a small glimpse before and I think you have a lovely voice Mahiru-chan. You're a good singer, it makes me wonder why you're always so embarrassed to sing…" By this time he'd made his way over to where Mahiru was, he was leaning over so that they were both at eye level. The arch of her back rested against the counters edge. Her face sprung into color immediately noticing their close proximity, trying her hardest to burry her embarrassment by staring at the tiles of linoleum on the floor.

Reaching out a hand to cup her chin he raised her head so they were staring straight into one another's eyes. She stared into an endless abyss of crystal blue swirling orbs in which held so many of the emotions flooding through him at the moment. Tenderness, caring sincerity and something else lay there, something Mahiru wasn't sure of.

"I meant what I said Mahiru, and you know me better then that. I'd never lie to you…" His face was so close that she could feel his cool breath slide over her heated skin. It sent shivers through her small frame. Mahiru only nodded losing herself in his eyes. And as quickly as the intensity had begun it was gone. Nozomu stood straight up and Mahiru almost stumbled as her legs felt slightly like jelly, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"So what're we making?" Nozomu spoke so nonchalantly. It was as if nothing had ever happened mere seconds before. Mahiru snapped back to attention almost forgetting that near intimate moment they'd shared.

"Well I started making a soup for the beginning of the course, something slightly richer than usual… more filling… something…" she paused to piece together the rights words so as not to offend him.

Nozomu only leaned over once more and whispered in her ear delicately, "Something a vampire can eat… am I right?" His voice was low and husky lulling Mahiru into a mystified state as a shiver wracked her small frame. His smell was intoxicating and driving her mad. She was barely able to force her nerves to form a nod.

She deemed it best if she hesitated before speaking again fearing her voice unsteady. She silently wondered to herself is Nozomu was doing all of this on purpose or if he even knew what he was doing and its affects on her?

"An-and then I started working on the main dish, some very tender looking steaks. I saw a really interesting recipe the other day on how to cook them one of those new cooking shows…" Nozomu nodded. He was surprised at how quickly she'd recovered from that weird encounter they'd just had. He didn't fully understand what had come over him but ever since he saw her only moments ago hypnotically swaying to her music it was as if this unforeseen force has been drawing him towards her. She was a drug and he just couldn't get enough of it.

"Okay, but what's this last concoction over here?" Nozomu slyly reached behind her head just barely rubbing the back of his hand against her sensitive ear lobe as he dipped his finger in something brown and gooey.

"Th-that?" Mahiru squeaked, breathily cursing her lack of control. Nozomu kept a steady outward appearance, but inwardly he smiled at the reactions he was proudly causing. "That's for desert… it's going to end up being a chocolate custard like thing…I'm not quite sure what it's called though…" Mahiru choked on her own spit as she gulped, watching Nozomu lick the pudding substance on his finger. She watched silent as he closed his eyes giving a small moan, enjoying the sweet sugary liquid sliding down his throat.

"It's really good…" he commented at long last giving her one of his trademark smiles.

"Th-thanks…" Mahiru sighed, turning around quickly to hide the blush that had begun to creep across her face.

"So what would you like me to help with?" Nozomu asked, smirk still evident on his face.

"Umm…" Mahiru paused in thought before deciding on something. "If you want to throw the rest of the seasonings into the broth that's on the stove and then finish the recipe for the desert I'll finish the rest?"

"Sounds good to me!" Nozomu quickly got started on his task at hand. Mahiru began humming the song as had been requested of her to keep her mind set on the task at hand, instead of wondering off to the handsome vampire cooking along side her.

Nozomu listened intently as he tossed the pre-measured spices into the pot of boiling broth in front of him. He began swaying in time to the music closing his eyes as words floated to the forefront of his thoughts. His throat opened and words along with notes matching the song began spilling forth.

_Kanadete yo saigo made  
Sono yubi de mada mienu subete  
wo kanjite to saigo made _

_ATASHI kara nani mo kamo subete wo_

_(Your fingers play the music untill  
I can see no more in the en  
Untill the very end, I feel  
anything and everything)_

_KOKORO no naka no mezamete inai hontou no kotoba  
ANATA no kaze ni nori  
Hanatsu yume no kakera_

_The words of truth have not yet awakened from inside my heart  
The fragments of a dream  
ride freely through your wind)_

_You know, it's time to get away.  
You can say "YES". Can't you say?  
Only you may dream. Never ever close your eyes.  
You know, it's time to overcome.  
You can say "YES". Can't you say?  
Only you may fly. Never ever cry again.  
Noboritsumeru wa ANATA no yubi de_

_(You know, it's time to get away.  
You can say "YES". Can't you say?  
Only you may dream. Never ever close your eyes.  
You know, it's time to overcome.  
You can say "YES". Can't you say?  
Only you may fly. Never ever cry again.  
So raise your fingers up to the top)_

When he'd finished with the first chorus he opened his eyes to see Mahiru staring at him tears threatening to fall from the edges of her sparkling orbs. He didn't completely understand why but his heart wrenched tightly in his chest. He reached a hand out cupping her delicate chin once more in his hands and using his thumb he wiped away the tears that were on the brim of her eye lids. Gasping Mahiru shook her head rubbing at her eyes. Apologizing, she mentally scolded herself for showing so emotion to something as simple as a song. She pulled away from him quickly and turned back around getting back into what she had been finishing before he interrupted with his song.

Nothing more was spoken between the two all night, and Mahiru stayed completely silent at all times barely making any noise at all. This tore at Nozomu more then the needful lusting of his body when yearning for the nourishing crimson liquid that he lived off of. He watched her silently praying for her forgiveness for a crime he wasn't sure he'd committed. After dinner was complete and everyone gone to prepare for opening shop, it was then that Mahiru excused herself and went to upstairs to, what Nozomu assumed, would be her room. She walked to the stairs racing past everyone, head bowed and a single crystal like tear splashing on the ground silently in her wake. It had been that single tear that prompted Nozomu to follow her.

As he reached the final step he could hear muffled noises coming from one of the rooms. Even from his own hearing which was no where near as acute as Akira's wolf like senses he could tell that it wasn't coming from her room which was the first one. It was almost as if it was from… well from his room! He quickly made his way to the familiar door. The warmth of the knob slightly shocking him as he stepped inside ignoring the feelings of invasion and privacy that had begun to spread over him momentarily after seeing the young familiar form of his beloved blonde princess curled up on his bed tears streaking his pillow case. His place of peace and rest. He shook those feelings off as a twinge of guilt tugged at his dizzied brain.

Mahiru laid there completely oblivious to the new presence, the owner of the bed she was curled upon, watching over her. It wasn't until she felt arms wrap listlessly around her waist hands resting on her almost bare stomach under the school uniform that begun inching its way up at her movement. She gasped as that same pair of arms held her tight against a taught chest coddling her in a warm and secure embrace. Time seemed to move on precariously slow at this point as a nose positioned itself atop her head and a pair of soft lips nuzzled the hairs on the back of her neck. Her tears soon halted drying on her cheeks. It was at that point in time realization of just what was going on hit her and Mahiru bolted upright bowing her head in apology.

"I… I… I'm sorry… I don't know what… I mean I… uh…" Silence reigned over them for a short moment and tears started welling in her eyes once again over the fear of Nozomu's anger and it's direction at her.

As if sensing her uneasiness, Nozomu spoke with his usual calm and cheerful voice. "No need to apologize Mahiru-chan, in fact I'd be honored if you were to decide to take up my bed…" Mahiru's cheeks were lit aflame at his comment which only caused the blonde vampire to give himself a cheeky and yet rather proud grin.

When things had seemed to calm a little Mahiru took a seat at the desk placed near the only window in the room, while Nozomu accompanied one of his bats on the bed. But both could feel the tension pulled at them as the question that neither wanted to ask loomed over their heads.

Nozomu decided to brace the storm by beginning the conversation with an apology, "Mahiru… I… I'm sorry if I was the one to cause those tears… I never meant to…"

"That song…" Nozomu was cut short as Mahiru spoke up quickly.

"Song..? What abo-.."

"The one you were singing in the kitchen, where did you hear it?"

Nozomu was a little taken back at her question, but he couldn't' say that it wasn't half expected. After all he'd just started singing lyrics to a lullaby her Aunt sang when Mahiru was a child. It was a tune she had thought had no words to it.

"I didn't…: It was a simple answer and yet it only caused the poor girl more confusion.

"What do you mean you didn't? You had to hear it somewhere… you couldn't have just…or… you didn't…" Mahiru was spewing out several different thoughts all at once and to anyone who'd overheard it would've made little sense but Nozomu seemed to comprehend every thought with ease.

"Yes Mahiru I did… I created those lyrics to that song right on the spot as you hummed the sweet melody…" Nozomu nodded, his voice hushed and his answer adding to the rising shock Mahiru was feeling.

"Then… that song… those lyrics were…" she looked at Nozomu half expecting him to finish her sentence but he only nodded giving her that knowing look and encouraging her to finish herself. "… About me…?"

It was a very quiet whisper almost to herself and it was neither a question nor a statement. It's been assurance and Nozomu confirmed it with another nod as he turned away from her. But not before Mahiru picked up on the slight tinge of pink adorning his unusually pale face.

"When I'm around you not only do the powers and the blood of the lunar race spring to life inside me. But something else, something I find hard to put into words, begins to stir as well. And it bubbles and boils so much, to the point that it almost…"

"…hurts?" Mahiru finished his thought for him this time. He looked at her stunned as she edged towards him on the bed, eyes fixated on his own.

"And that something that's hard to describe, just seems so much easier when put into song… when I'm near you Mahiru the world just… I don't know…"

"…Stops?" She did it again edging even closer this time.

"Yeah, and when I'm lost and can't find the words, you're there to guide me and complete me… when I'm with you nothing missing and everything just feels so…"

"right…" By now she had made her way to him and they were mere millimeters apart. Noses were touching, heart rates were on the rise and a pool of blue stared into an endless gaze. It seemed like days and no one had moved and then Mahiru surprised them both as she leapt forward smacking her lips against his own, flinging her arms around his neck in desperation and hope.

Everything felt perfect; it'd been as if all the missing pieces had fallen in their corresponding places. Neither of them had meant for it to happen after all she was the princess and he was just a lowly vampire of the lunar race. But none of that seemed to matter when they fit together without an error between them.

The kiss had started out so plain, with an unspoken confession, mixed in with some hesitation and added confusion but when Mahiru felt that warm tongue slide across her bottom lip asking for permission and assurance, the jolt of electricity that such a simple action had given her could not and would not be denied. That simple action elicited a small moan which gave Nozomu all the permission he needed. Being courageous he slowly entered her mouth exploring every crevice. Things only ended when both pairs of lungs felt as if they would implode if denied anymore oxygen.

Breaking apart the kiss, a panting Nozomu placed his forehead against Mahiru's locking onto her gaze once again. His voice floated gently through the air, added to her sudden wave of drowsiness, Mahiru was gently rocked to sleep with a new acclimation of love, a lullaby created solely for her.

_You know it's time to get away. Only you may dream, never ever close your eyes and reach your fingers to the sky…_

**End!**

I do not own Mikan no Tsuki or the song or lyrics to Blood by Mika Nakashima. I'd love to know your thoughts so please don't hesitate to review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
